Life is all About Death
by ChibiTari
Summary: Your basic Duo/Hilde fic... Angst lies within so if you don't like, don't read!


Title: Life is all About Death

Authoress: ChibiTari

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Song-fic, angst, death, One-Shot, Duo/Hilde

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and nor should I ever. Besides, if I did do you really think I would be writing this fic in the first place? Doye, no! I mean, come on, it would have been an episode by now!

The song is by Sugarcult and it's called 'Pretty Girl (The Way)'. So yeah, I don't own that either!

She sat in the corner of the room, her green eyes searching for something familiar but she found nothing. Ever since he had left she felt so dejected, unwanted. Her heart just couldn't take anymore of the losses. 

It had happened before. She'll see a pretty face and immediately fall in love, never thinking about what the guy was really like. But this one somehow struck her as different during their first encounter. She hadn't known but he was undercover, a spy that didn't want to help but rather destroy.

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

Taking one last glance around the enclosed space she lifted herself from her chair and moved slowly over to the counter. 

It must have been a few months ago when they had last seen each other, when she had told him she loved him but he just shook his head and laughed. 

"I'm sorry," His voice said in the back of her head s she recalled the conversation they had had. "I just don't feel the same. You know how it is with guys like me-" The rest was a blur in her mind as she forced herself to forget.

It wasn't fair the way he had only thought for himself. He was so selfish! He never thought of what she may need only of what he wanted... didn't he? A smile played on his lips as he leaned in to kiss her, the mental image of him wrapping his arms around her waist, claiming her lips as his own. But that was just a image, a figment of her imagination, nothing real that she could grasp onto as her last life line. Nothing there worth loving or to lover her as well.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake him out of her mind! His large violet eyes kept staring into hers as she looked over an old photo of them both sitting together on a park bench. Their friend had taken it, telling them what a cute couple they made.

If only it had lasted longer. She missed the way he used to kiss her, the way he'd hold her, the way he felt against her bringing her warmth and comfort, almost telling her that there was always a tomorrow. And there still was, right? It's not as if that ever changed just because he had left.

But it didn't make a difference, he had still pushed her feelings to the side and made room for his own, wrapping her in a great cape of hurt and pain that could only be felt by the most broken of people.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head _

Why had she fallen all over again for that stupid joke? The person would tell her what she wanted to hear and then, knowing it, would have her in the palm of their hand, only leaving them to squeeze and when they were tired of her, move on and leave her a torn person inside. She was bruised, physically and mentally. She had taken the term 'beat-yourself-up' a little too seriously and now the scars left behind were worrying. 

She felt sick, her head was spinning as she pushed herself to stop thinking about him but those eyes...they were haunting. Every time she tried to forget those eyes would fill her head and she would only fall all over again, the pain would restart and the physical torture would soon be pure agony. But it was the only way to overlook him as nothing more than a memory. Or so she hoped.

She had found out only just yesterday what was going on with her. Now more than ever did she need him the most to tell her that everything was fine and that he would fix it. But he wouldn't come; she didn't even know where he was! Rubbing her stomach she made her way to the bathroom, hoping that a bath would solve all her problems.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love_

Kneeling down beside the ceramic tub she pulled the water faucet, letting the liquid rush out of the tap only to be trapped once again in the large bath. 

Slowly undressing she let herself look at the image in the mirror that echoed her own. Her eyes were red due to lack of sleep; her hair was dull now for it hadn't been washed in a week. Tears sprung to her eyes, knowing full well that this is what she had become. Nothingness surround her every being and she hated it. Why couldn't she be done with it? That way _he_ would never haunt her mind!

But she couldn't bring herself to do it; she was too weak and unable to do such a thing. He had already succeeded in ripping her soul out anyhow so why bother? Her hand searched around the sink top as she felt something. Holding it up to her eyes she gave a weak smile. 

_Pretty girl, pretty girl  
  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

She stepped into the warm water, letting it fill her with a temporary comfort. Sighing she brought the instrument of her destruction to her wrist, letting it slice cleanly through her, penetrating the skin. The feeling to her was that of passion and need. The pain soon after licked at her veins as the blood rushed to the wound, trying to clog it. She squeezed the incision, letting more of the coppery substance join the rest in the bathtub. 

Now surrounded in a coat of red she heaved another breath, taking in what life she could before death. Her every being was being flushed away with the very blood that poured from her body. She had done it to forget him and now she would forget. He would never know and never need to care. 

"I've always loved you..." She strained herself to say, regretting it with her very soul but she had no time to take it back as her world went dark. It was almost peaceful, uncaring... She liked the feeling of this new everything and yet still, it was nothing. But that didn't matter here, what mattered was that she was happy without the man she thought she loved...that she still did love...

_It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love _

The man entered the apartment un-thoughtfully, his innocence running deeper than he knew. The scene before him shocked him greatly. Doctors, policemen and other men and women stood, discussing the goings-on of a 'suicide case' as they had put it.

"Excuse me, ma'am..." He began, his voice trembling as he denied what he saw. "Wh-what's going on?"

"The girl that lived here committed suicide a few hours or so ago. The neighbors found her when they came over to see if everything was alright." A woman with thick red hair and bright green eyes informed, looking the stranger over with suspicion. "Why, you know her?"

"Y-yes," The violet eyed man stuttered, his breath coming rapidly as he tried to find something to hold on to, but there was nothing.

"Then you should know that she was five months pregnant as well, then?"

"Wh-what!? I-I...No!" Tears leaked from his eyes, not understanding what this woman was trying to tell him. Collapsing on the floor, he put his head in his hands, letting himself cry this once. 

"Why would she...it can't be true!" Nobody heard him as they continued on with their work, passing him by without a care. 

He was left to his own darkness, after realizing he had abandoned the one he loved and she never knew he loved her back...

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love_

Tari: Um...okay, well, yeah... There we have it, my one-shot, Duo/Hilde, death fic!

Kuri: I forbid you to write anything like this again. It doesn't suit you.

Tari: I'm beginning to notice a lot of things don't suit me. Maybe I will give you my Gundam stuff if you really believe that _they_ too don't suit me either... -_-

Kuri: *Nods vigorously* 

Tari: Nah, thought it over and don't like the idea! Anyway, peoples, review, ReViEw, REVIEW!


End file.
